fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Fairly Odd Christmas/@comment-72.64.91.229-20130102235706
Part 4 of Fairly Odd Roadtrip: Part 4: After Jorgen went to try out the pool that the house got. Meanwhile, Timmy's parents ring the door bell at the front door of Timmy's new house in Dimmsdale, when Timmy opened the door, his parents came and they said "Hi, Timmy" and Timmy's dad said "Great, you brought a house! Now we can live our own now." and Timmy's mom said "We can be alone now, enjoying our dayoffs." "Yes, I brought a house. Now, guys, what are you doing here?" Timmy said, and Timmy's dad said "Well, we just have to come by to see your house." and Timmy said "Thats great then, so you like it?" the both said "Yes!" and Timmy's dad said "We have to go now Timmy." "Be safe, and have life with Tootie." then Timmy said "Bye!" and his parents said "Bye, bye Timmy." Upstairs, Wanda was on the bed in barefoot, reading a magizene and looking at it. So that Cosmo said (he sniffs), "What is that smell!" and Wanda said "Thats my feet." "Well, put your shoes on." Cosmo said back to Wanda, and Wanda said "I'm on the bed, so I'm not putting my shoes on, intill I get off the bed." then Cosmo said "Fine, be like that! I'm out of here" then Wanda said "Good, then get out, if you don't want to smell the stink in this room." Outside Mr. Crocker got a ladder that leads to baby Poof's room, and he said "Yes, now to open this window, and get the FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!" and suddenly the ladder falls on him from the window, then Timmy heard a noise outside, and he opened the door and he said "Mr. Crocker, what are you doing?" then Mr. Crocker said "Oh, nothing Turner, just.. just... just....." (he paused) ''then Timmy looked at him very serouisly and then he said "Just cleaning the windows." then Timmy said "Ok, I hope you do." then he closed the door. Then Mr.Crocker went to his fairy hunting business and got the ladder up again to baby Poof's room window. While Wanda was in Cosmo, and Wanda's room and baby Poof came into their room and he said "Poof, Poof." then Wanda looked at Poof and said "What Poof?" then he said ''(his words) ''"I want eat." then Wanda got up and floated to Poof, in barefoot and said "Oh, Poof, you just said your third words, now you want to eat?" then he noded his head, and Wanda said "Ok, I'll give you something to eat.", then she poofed up some fairy baby food for Poof, and fed him some food, then he burped. Then Wanda said "Wow, that was a burp." and Cosmo came in to the room and said "Wanda?" then she said "What?" then Cosmo said "What are you doing?" then Wanda said "Feeding Poof some fairy baby food." then Cosmo said "Ok, bye now." Meanwhile, Mr. Crocker finally made it inside of baby Poof's room, and said "Now, I finally made it inside to get the FAIRIES!" then he look from his room and found Poof's magic rattle. Then he said "Huh? A rattle with magic inside, ''(gets a evil grin on his face) hmmm, maybe I can use this rattle, and take it to my lab and use this to catch Turner's FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!" and he got out of the room and took Poof's magic rattle. When Poof went to his room, and he yelled that his rattle is gone. Wanda and Cosmo and Timmy and Tootie came into baby Poof's room and Tootie said "What happened Poof?" then Timmy said "His magic rattle wand is gone!" "Oh, no! Without Poof's rattle we can't make big wishes that Timmy makes." Wanda said. Then Cosmo said "Oh no, WHY!?!" then Tootie said "Who would do that?" then Timmy said angrly "Crocker! He did this." then he also said "We need to go to Mr. Crocker to find his thing right now." then Wanda said "But Timmy, you know that Mr. Crocker can catch us?" then Timmy said "Look guys, you'll be in disguise, ok." and Cosmo said "Ok." then Timmy said "Ok, lets get in the van, cause we're are going to ride to Mr. Crocker's house." Part 5 of the Fairly Odd Roadtrip will be coming soon. Reply this comment/story on the Fairly Odd Roadtrip, Part 4